The Hedgebat King
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Saint can't wait to be King, but Mephiles will do anything to steal the throne, even if it means killing Saint and Shadow the Hegdehog. SaintxAnna


It was the start of a new day in the Mobious Kingdom as the golden sun rose over the lands. The reason: a son had been born to the King and Queen.

Many of the humanoid animals of all shapes, sizes, colors and species had heard the grand news. They then begin to make their way towards the castle.

Female singer: **From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And, blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to see than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

**There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

Then, all the humanoid citizens/animals arrived at the castle where they were gathering. At the top of the castle stood a humanoid ebony-furred hedgehog, which had a yellow muzzle, red eyes, and red streaks on his arms, quills, legs and white fluff on his chest. He only wore white gloves with golden bracelets, white/red/black hover skates, a red cape and a golden crown. He was Shadow the Hedgehog, the King of the Land.

**It's the Circle of Life**

On _'Circle of Life'_, an orange fox with two tails, blue eyes, white gloves and red shoes named Miles 'Tails' Prower, the castle's kid genius and Shadow's major domo. He flies up, lands and bows before Shadow, who smiled and nodded.

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

Then, a blue hedgehog with peach-colored arms, muzzle and chest, green eyes, white gloves, and red sport shoes, walked through the crowd of animals as they bowed before him. He is the Shaman of the Land, Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

As Sonic climbed up the stairs, Shadow smiled.

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

Sonic and Shadow hugged as if they were long-time friends. They walked over to a white-furred bat with a black jumpsuit that had a pink heart on the chest, aqua-blue eyes, and a silver tiara. It was Rouge the Bat, the Queen of the Land and Shadow's wife.

Rouge gave Shadow a bundle wrapped up in violet cloth. It was Shadow and Rouge's son, Saint. He was a black Hedgebat with red hair and a big smile. Shadow gave his son to Sonic with a small smile.

Sonic then put the juice he collected on Saint's brow. Sonic then picked up some sand and put some on Saint's forehead, which made him sneeze a bit. Sonic then ascended Saint to the point of the castle as Shadow and Rouge followed. Sonic then held Saint up for the crowd to view.

**It's the Circle of Life**

The crowd begins to cheer.

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Saint and Sonic on the castle.

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

The Mobious animals then bowed before their future king.

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life!!**

"**The Hedgebat King**"

Later that day, a small brown mouse came into the cave. A few minutes after it landed on a rock, a white-gloved hand grabbed the mouse in a tight grip. That hand belonged to Mephiles.

Mephiles was Shadow's younger stepbrother. He looked like Shadow except for his green snake-like eyes, blue markings on his arms and quills, white/blue/black hover skates and purple bracelets on his wrists. He had the power to turn into a demon and use control over others to work for him.

Mephiles sighed, as he spoke, "Life isn't fair, is it? You see, I desire nothing more than to be king, but I know that wouldn't happen in a million years." He said to the brown mouse, which eventually turned into an evil chuckle. "And you…shall never the light of another day. Adieu."

Mephiles then opened his mouth (?), ready to devoir the mouse when…

"Didn't your mom tell you not to play with your food?" a voice asked. Mephiles looked behind to see Tails standing there.

"What do you want?" Mephiles complained, as he held the brown mouse in place.

"I'm just here to inform you that King Shadow's on his way." Tails answered. "So, I hope you have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." He finished, glaring at Mephiles as the mouse slipped out of the demon hedgehog's grip and ran away.

"Oh now look, Miles! You made me lose my brunch!" Mephiles complained/scolded.

Tails only laughed and said, "You'll be losing more then THAT when Shadow's through with you. He's like Amy and Knuckles' anger problems mixed into one."

"Ooooohhh, I quiver with FEAR…" Mephiles growled with a crazed look and his fangs bare, which made the 11-year-old fox look nervous.

"Now, wait, wait, Mephiles." Tails said nervously, "Don't look at me that way… _**HELP!!" **_He tried to fly off, but Mephiles pounced him and grabbed him by the throat, about to choke him.

"Mephiles!" a serious voice scolded.

"What?" Mephiles asked, turning to see Shadow standing on a rock a yard behind him, holding a yellow ecto ball at Mephiles' hands, although he was still choking Tails.

"_Drop him." _Shadow answered with an intent look.

"Wow, nice timing as normal, your Highness!" Tails said in relief, despite he still struggled to breathe. Mephiles then let go of Tails, who managed to catch his breath. The demon hedgehog then stepped off of Tails and walked towards Shadow, who hopped off the rock and landed 2 feet in front of Mephiles, the ecto ball glow dulling in his hand before disappearing.

"Well, well. If it isn't my older stepbrother, the King, coming down to mingle with his little brother." Mephiles said in sarcastic amazement.

Shadow still had his frown as he crossed his arms. "I'm surprised that Rouge and I didn't see you at the presentation of our son, Saint."

"Oh, was that today?" Mephiles gasped, "Oh, I feel simply awful!" he exclaimed before scratching long against the rock wall with his sharp claws. Tails cringed at the sound of this. "Must've slipped my mind." Mephiles smirked.

"Hey, whether your mind's slippy or not, as King's stepbrother, you should've been the first in line!!" Tails snapped at Mephiles, as he flew into his face. Mephiles clicked his jaw, making Tails dart in fright behind Shadow.

"Oh, I was first in line… _**until that little HAIRBALL BAT was born!!" **_Mephiles snarled, grabbing Tails by his chest and bringing him into his face again.

Shadow came in between them and met Mephiles eye-to-eye. "FYI, Meph, that 'hairball bat' is my son and your future king." He told him.

"Oh goodie, I should practice my curtsying then." Mephiles said in sarcasm before he turned away to walk off.

"Hey, don't you dare turn your back on ME, Mephiles!" Shadow snapped.

"Is that so, Shads? Then I guess YOU shouldn't turn your back on ME." Mephiles sneered, looking back at Shadow and began to walk off again.

Shadow, offended by this, growled and flipped in kung fu style, landing in Mephiles' path, baring his grinding teeth. "Was that a threat or a challenge??" Shadow snarled.

"Temper, my big brother, temper. I wouldn't even DREAM of challenging anyone like you." Mephiles said calmly.

"That's disappointing, but why can't you?" Tails asked.

Mephiles looked at Tails. "Well, as far as brains go, I've got the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength…" he paused as he looked at Shadow and walked off again. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Mephiles then walked off into the valley, until he completely was out of sight.

Tails then walked up to Shadow's side with a heavy sigh. "There's one in every family, sire. _Two in mine, I think. _And they're always ruining the special occasions." Tails explained.

Shadow placed his hands on his waist with a sigh. "What am I ever going to do with that guy?"

"I bet you he'll make an awesome throw rug." Tails joked with a smirk.

"Miles!" Shadow scolded, yet he smiled too.

"Just think." Tails said as the two walked off, "If there's ever a time when he gets dirty, you can take him down and beat him." They both chuckled.

--

Later that night, a gentle rainstorm came over the land. Inside a small hut, Sonic was kneeling down, doing a hand painting on the wall of what looked like a black silhouette of Saint. He muttered to himself as he painted. With a chuckle, he completed the ceremonial crown in the painting.

"…_Saint…"_


End file.
